Fate Brings Us Together Again
by trishaj48
Summary: Here is a different kick as to how Gil and Sara may have gotten together again after she left. Not the way it happened on TV but hey, I had fun with it. As always CSI is owned by its writers and producers, not me.


Fate Brings Us Together Again

Nothing has been the same. Gil has never been so depressed. Warrick's death affected him more then he thought it would.

Gil was on cloud nine when Sara came back, only to end up back in the abbess of the ocean when she left.

It was his fault, Heather had made him realize that. By him not saying anything Gil screamed volumes.

That night he spent with Heather, Sara was all he talked about. Gil lay on the bed and Heather sat next to him. Besides Sara, Heather was the only person who really knew him.

Gil had asked her to stay, not because he needed sex, but because she would listen and he needed to talk.

He could not talk to the others; he was never able to open up to them.

Now Gil was sure he had lost Sara, the e-mail she sent him told him she was happy.

Gil guessed Sara had moved on.

But it was all his fault. If only he had told her how he really felt. If only he had gone with her. Gil had to move on too. He had to get away from Las Vegas, away from the memories.

Ecklie had replaced him, Gil put his things in storage, Catherine had agreed to take care of Hank until he could come and get the dog. The gang had meant one more time for breakfast. Gil said his good byes, tossed his things in his car and left.

Gil was going to teach, teaching would occupy his mind. Teaching would keep Sara out of his thoughts. Gil wanted to get as far away as he could, he went to Virginia.

A friend of Gil's was a professor connected with the Forensic Science Research and Training Center at Quantico. There was a place for him and that is where he was going to go.

Sara was fast learning that life without Gil was impossible. She should have stayed with him; it was all her fault that they had grown apart. Sara knew Gil had always had trouble putting his feelings into words. Just because he said nothing did not mean anything.

Sara had told him she was happy – she was not. She just did not want Gil to worry about her. Sara had to have Gil back. Sara called the lab; she wanted to talk to him one more time.

Image her surprise when Judy said that Dr. Grissom no longer worked there. Well, Gil has moved on without her, it was time she did too. Sara had applied for a job last month; today she received a letter saying there had been a lot of changes made in her field. Just as soon as she finished some refresher classes the job was hers.

Sara checked her baggage and boarded the plane. The plane landed, Sara grabbed a cab and went to her hotel. The hotel would be fine until she finished school, then she would find an apartment.

Monday morning came around, Sara woke before her alarm went off. She hated the idea of going to back to school at her age but she really wanted that job. Sara took a cab – "I really need a car" – she thought. The cab dropped her off at the building. She liked it here, it was quiet.

Sara stopped at admissions, got a schedule and instructions to her first class. Self defense, hand to hand combat. Now that was fun. She put her hair in a ponytail, planning on fixing it after class, and started kicking the day lights out of a punching bag - a good outlet for all her built up frustrations.

Sara started a conversation with another girl they had talked for a while when the girl said she needed to run. Sara glanced at her watch, damn – she was going to be late. Sara had to suppress a chuckle, she had been a CSI for over 10 years now but she had to attend an entomology class.

Sara opened the door; she was the first one there. Sara went in the class room, looked to the front of the class and smiled. Her professor was sitting at his desk, face in a book. "Just take a seat," he said without looking up.

She walked to the front of the class, "Professor Gilbert Grissom, I presume." Gil lifted his head, "Sara Sidle." He stood and walked over to her, "Is it to late?" "We can talk about that later," was her reply.

She told him where she was staying; Gil said he would be there by 6. They could get a bit to eat, there was so much they needed to talk about. The rest of the class Gil could not keep his eyes off her and Sara could not concentrate on anything but him.

Sara had finished showering and was deciding what to wear when Gil knocked on the door. "You are early," Sara told him. Gil wanted to kiss her but he was not sure if he should, after all, he was sure that Sara had moved on with her life. Sara looked into his eyes, as always they told her everything she needed to know.

"If you don't I will," Sara said. Gil pulled her into his arms and they kissed. "Sara I love you so. I should have never let you go. It is all my fault, I am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Gil did not let her go, he did not want to. Sara broke the embrace, Gil stood looking at her, sure he had said or done something wrong. "We could go eat," he said trying to think of something to say. "I was thinking more along the line of room service," Sara told him, kissing him passionately. "I need you," she whispered.

Gil opened her robe and slid it off her shoulders. He let his hands follow the robe, gently caressing her arms. He took her in his arms, letting his hands caress her back as he kissed her.

She leaned into him so that they both fell on the bed.

Gil sent shivers all through her body as his fingers ran over her body and as he kissed and touched her paying special attention to those places that brought her intense pleasure.

"Please love," she begged. He did what she wanted, going right to her most sensitive spot; Gil moved between her legs, taking in the smell and the beauty of her womanhood.

Tenderly Gil kissed the lips of her womanhood, Sara moaned deeply when his lips found her clit, Gil pulled it into his mouth sucking and flicking it with his tongue. A soft scream escaped her as Gil inserted first one then another finger into her opening. Pumping his fingers and playing with her clit Gil brought her to and then over the release she desired and needed.

Knowing he could not contain himself much longer, Sara positioned herself so Gil could enter her. Slow smooth inward thrusts were meant with kisses to her lips and face. Gil could not hold back any longer, his lips went close to Sara's ear, "I love you," Gil said as he released himself deep inside her.

She lay with her head on his shoulder, neither spoke.

Gil finally broke the silence, "I will have to transfer you to Professor Goodwin's class." "Why?" Sara asked. "They will not let a husband be an instructor for his wife," Gil said smiling, "That is if you still want this stubborn old fool."

"I am not sure," she said playfully, "You can be a stubborn jackass."

"That is true," Gil said kissing her hand, "But let's face it, living with you is no walk in the park either."

"Then why do you think I would want to marry you?" Sara asked teasingly.

"I would hope for the same reason I want to marry you," he tells her, "Because you love me and you can't picture your life without me in it."

"And you would be 100% right," was Sara's reply.

They decided to find a place off campus, they had to be together. It took them a month to found a place they both loved, a place that would be perfect.

Gil had called Catherine and told her he would be back after Hank in a week, he told Catherine he had meant someone and would be bringing her with him. "I have a month off for Christmas so I will be back then," Gil told Catherine, "I will be bringing everything back with me then."

Nick, Greg and Catherine were in her office – Catherine transferred to days, so had the fellas.

"Can a stranger come in?" Gil asked knocking on her door. "Of course," Catherine said smiling. "I brought my friend," Gil added.

They all stretched their necks to see who could have possibly replaced Sara in his life. "Where is she?" Nick asked. "More importantly – WHO is she?" Catherine wanted to know. "She is at the diner and you will all see WHO as soon as we get there," was all Gil would say.

Catherine pulled a GRISSOM. She tossed her paperwork in the drawer and left. At the diner they could see a dark haired lady sitting at 'their' table. As they got closer to the table Greg recognized the lady, "Sara!" he yelled running to her and giving her a big hug. Catherine looked at Gil, "I should have known."

They sat down to eat, Sara told everyone how they both ended up at Quantico. "Only you two could move all the way across the country to get away from each other and end up running into each other again," Nick said.

"If you believe in fate, I guess you would say we were meant to be together," Sara said taking Gil's hand.  
"Yes," Gil said kissing it, "We found each other the same way the second time as we did the first."

Two days later they were married. New Years Day found then in their new home starting their new life together.

The End


End file.
